Kronos (Between Angels and Demons)
Kronos was the leader of the first generation of Titans. History Kronos envied the power of his father, the ruler of the universe, Uranus. Uranus attracted the enmity of Cronus's mother, Gaia, when she hid Gaia's giant younger sons, the Hekatonkheires and the Cyclopes in Tartarus, so that they would not see the light. Gaea created a large stone scythe and gathered Cronus and his brothers to convince them to castrate Uranus. Of all the brothers, only Kronos was willing to act, so Gaea gave him the scythe and ambushed him. When Uranus went to meet Gaia, Kronos attacked him with the sickle, castrating him and throwing his testicles into the sea. After defeating Uranus, Kronos again imprisoned the Hekatonkheires and Cyclopes and placed Campe to guard them. He and his older sister Rhea had assumed the world as king and queen. Kronos learned from Gaea and Uranus that he was destined to be vanquished by his own sons, just as he had overthrown his father. As a result, although he begot the gods Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon for Rhea, he devoured them all as soon as they were born to prevent the prophecy. When the sixth son, Zeus, was born, Rhea sought to devise a plan to save them and eventually obtain retribution for Kronos for his acts against his father and children. Rhea secretly gave birth to Zeus in Crete, and handed Cronos a rag-wrapped stone that he promptly swallowed, thinking it was his son. Rhea handed her son over to the nymph Almathea, while a company of soldiers named Kouretes danced, shouted, and threw their spears at their shields so that Kronos would not hear the baby's cry. After Zeus matured, his wife Métis gave Cronos hemlock to regurgitate their children. Then Zeus freed his father's brothers, the Hekatonkheires and the Cyclopes from the depths of the earth, thus initiating Titanomachy, the war against the Titans. After the war, while most of the Titans were arrested, Kronos was castrated and killed by Zeus with his own scythe. Deaths Killed By *Zeus Dead with his scythe at the end of the titanomachy. *Dean Winchester Killed with a Colt shot after starting the second titanomachy against the Olympic gods. Powers and abilities *'Immortality': Kronos was thousands of years old at the time he was killed and could have lived indefinitely had it not been for Zeus. *'Invulnerability': Kronos was invulnerable to most forms of damage. *'Super Strength': Kronos had a level of strength above that of the Olympian gods. *'Super Speed': *'Chronokinesis': *'Atmokinesis': As lord of the sky, Kronos could control the weather. *'Cryokinesis': Kronos could freeze almost anything he wanted. *'Umbracknesis': Kronos had a high level of control over the darkness. *'Electrokinesis'*: *'Phytokinesis': Equipment *'Kronos' Scythe': Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Magic': Very powerful magic can hold Kronos, although it cannot kill him. Destroying Weapons *'Kronos' Scythe': The Kronos' Scythe is one of the few weapons capable of killing a titan. *'Death's Scythe': Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. *'The Colt': The Colt can kill almost anything in creation. Beings *'Archangels': *'Protogenoi': Category:Titans (Between Angels and Demons)